Exhibitionism Can Get You Into Trouble
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: BDS Slash: What happen when the boys have a little fun with a camera and some rope. FLANDUS


Sean was giddy with excitement. He couldn't believe Norman had agreed to this. Well, he icould/i actually… Norman was such a fucking exhibitionist whether he wanted to admit it or not. He watched the younger man lazily from the bed, his hand casually stroking his lower stomach beneath his t-shirt, as Norman went about setting up the automatic camera, taking a few shots of the man lounging on his comforter.

"You look comfortable," Norman joked, looking at him through the camera.

Sean smirked. Oh yeah, this was going to be epic. "I'd be more comfortable if you came to join me over here, Reedenstein."

"I will," he answered, distracted by the camera in his hands. "Gotta adjust the light. You look too dark."

Sean grinned, running his hand down his body, now knowing that Norman was looking at him through the lens. Slowly, he started to roll his hips as he pulled up his shirt, his face an array of pleasured expressions, Norman's name rolling off his tongue through his alternating deep and high-pitched, over-acted moans.

Norman rolled his eyes as he turned to adjust the curtains in the room, shining more natural light in and checking the camera again. At this point he had become numb to Sean's over-acted pre-coital antics inside the bedroom.

Noticing that he was getting no reaction, Sean stopped and rolled over onto his side, propped up on his arm, watching his lover as he fiddled with the camera and the curtains numerous times. His chest bare, Sean could see just how low his jeans hung, shifting even further with each movement back and forth, sinking even lower before his hands would move down to pull them up slightly. "You're fucking beautiful, Norm," he whispered, completely unable to take his eyes off the younger man.

Norman smiled, as he bent forward again, adjusting the camera. "Fuck off," he said, half heartedly.

"I have an idea," he said, curiosity and blazing desire overtaking him, standing up from the bed and approaching him.

"Hmm?" Norman answered, finally standing up straight to look at him over top of the camera.

"I want to take photos of you. I want to direct you." Licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist, pulling him against his body. "I want to take idirty/i photos of you, spread eagle, waiting for my cock," he emphasized.

Norman rolled his eyes again, allowing Sean to walk him over to the bed and lay him down on it. "I thought we were going to take idirty/i photos of the both of us, together."

Sean waved him off, as he stood up and walked over to the table Norman had set up with a few different digital cameras, picking one up and inspecting it. "Oh we will. That's not going to change, brother. Think of this as foreplay."

"For you!" Norman snorted, laying flat on the bed, his legs hanging of the side just the way he had been left.

Sean shrugged. "You'll enjoy it. You used to model. Just humor me for a bit and then I'll fuck your brains out like we had planned. I can talk dirty to ya while I take pictures. I know how you like that," he said with a wink.

Norman blushed, running his hands over his face, hiding his eyes. "Come on, Sean."

"You come on, get up on the bed on your knees. Leave your jeans on for right now," he said, centering himself in front of the bed, camera in his hands. When Norman didn't move, he sighed, and pouted. "Noorrmmyyyy," he whined. "Plleeeeaasseeee."

Norman groaned out a curse before moving himself into the asked for position. A soft growl escaped Sean's throat as Norman adjusted himself on the bed on his hands and knees before sitting back on his ankles, resting his hands on his thighs. "Ok, I'm here."

Sean rolled his eyes. "You on your hands and knees was way sexier than you just saying 'ok, I'm here!' Come on, work with me," he said, holding the camera up and taking a single picture.

Norman huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why can't we just do what we had intended to do in the first place?"

Sean sighed and walked towards the man on the bed, leaning down to get the downcast blue eyes on his own, kissing him softly. The soft whimper from Norman rippled through Sean's body as he laid the younger man down on the mattress, deepening the kiss, running his hand down the lean chest, one still clutching the camera off to the side. His hands stopped on the hardening cock beneath the jeans, taking care to rub against it gently. "I promise I will fuck your brains out. Might even do that thing you like if you cooperate with me."

Norman's eyebrow twitched in both hope and recognition. "You… would you?"

Sean stood up on the bed, his feet planted on either side of Norman's knees. Bringing the camera up to his eye, he focused on the figure beneath him, arms splayed out to his sides, hair completely disheveled, sticking out at odd angles, looking every bit like a man who had just been ravaged. Norman smiled slightly at the soft click of the camera shutter. "If you keep looking like that, I might just tie you to the bed and leave you there," Sean teased, his voice husky with desire, stepping backwards off the bed.

Norman groaned as he was left alone on the bed again, his hands flying to hide his eyes. "Fucking tease, Flanery."

"Who says I'm teasing," he smiled, then adding a bit of his Irish brogue, "I brought the fucking rope."

Norman snickered, removing his hands, "You and your ifucking/i rope," he answered in his own brogue.

"Now come on, Norm. Give me some wank material," he said as he positioned himself again in front of the bed with the camera held up.

He groaned inwardly and decided to just give up the fight so they could get to the part he had been waiting for ever since Sean cooked up this idea. "Fine, fuck it, what do you want me to do?"

Sean grinned devilishly. He could always get Norman to acquiesce to his desires if he knew he would get laid at the end of it. And oh he was so going to get fucked ten ways to Sunday. "Open up your pants and just like… lean back a little…," he directed, feeling the temperature in the room rise a bit as the loud sound of a zipper being taken down filled the room.

Norman saw Sean's skin flush from across the room as he opened his pants, taking care to palm himself slightly before leaning back on his hands, exposing his chest to his lover. "Like this?"

"Fuck me, Norman, you know it's perfect," he breathed, snapping photo after photo of Norman exposed on the bed, moving around to make sure he got every angle of his pose. His blood sizzled in his veins as his palms itched with the desire to touch the body in front of him but he wanted to draw it out. He wanted to tease himself as he positioned his lover on the bed.

"What about this?" Norman asked, as he leaned forward slightly to use one hand to push his jeans open a bit farther so he could push his boxers down, tucking the band underneath his balls before leaning back on both his hands again.

"You're fucking obscene, Reedus," Sean moaned.

"I believe I was promised dirty talk and so far I'm the only person doing anything dirty in this room."

"Oh I guarantee you're not the only person doing anything dirty. My mind is already bending you over that bed making you scream my name so loud the next fucking city over calls the police."

Norman groaned, his hand palming the head of his cock. "Fuck, Sean. Making promises you're not going to keep, fucker."

Sean grinned as he held up the camera again, quickly taking more shots as Norman stroked his cock slowly, lust filled eyes watching his every move. "Oh I'm going to keep them, brother. Going to bend you in half and take you. Tie your wrists to the headboard first. I know you'll rub those wrists raw by the time I'm done fucking your ass."

A pale flush crept over the body in front of him at those words, the cock in his hand twitching obscenely. "Seanie, please…," came the quiet plea.

"Take your pants off, babe. I want to see you naked. I want you to touch yourself for me. Get yourself prepared for my cock," he instructed quietly. He watched silently as Norman laid back down on the bed, shoving his pants and boxers down onto the floor before scooting up to the headboard and pillows.

Stepping closer to the bed, Sean kicked the discarded clothing out of the way, making a mental note of how many steps it would take to get to his rope because when he was ready for it, there wouldn't be time to find it. He would need to be in that ass in 30 seconds flat or he would bust a nut on the sheets and Norman ihated/i it when Sean came on his bed. The sound of the top of the lube opening, distracted him from his thoughts, causing him to bring the camera up again. He set it into pulse shot and watched through the lens as Norman's left hand stroked around his furled hole before dipping in to the first knuckle.

He couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, Sean's pants joined Norman's somewhere on the other side of the room. He didn't care at that moment where they landed. His cock ached and throbbed at the sight of Norman touching himself like that, getting him prepped for him. Palming his own cock, Sean kneeled onto the bed, camera still held up, pulse pictures being taken repeatedly. The angle was probably all off, but neither man cared as they stared into matching lust-clouded blue eyes. "Get your fucking rope," Norman hissed as he pushed in two fingers.

Sean shot off the bed, dropping the camera onto the mattress before grabbing the rope from the corner of the room. Coming up to one side of the bed, he took one of Norman's offered hands, tying it securely to the bed frame, reaching over the prone body to do the same with the other hand. Stepping back, he admired the body laid out beneath him. Moving around to the foot of the bed again, he took up the camera.

"Flanery, I swear to fucking God, if you take a picture of me like this you're not getting laid for a week," Norman squeaked as he squirmed, trying to hide his face in his arm.

"Fucking Reedus," he breathed, completely ignoring the warning and taking pictures from all angles, just to get the light to hit the shadows casted over the pale body on the stark white sheets correctly and the dark lust in the baby blues. "Fucking beautiful." Dropping the handheld camera, he prayed that the one that Norman had set up earlier still had space left in it and was on. Glancing over at it, he saw the red light and breathed a sigh of relief. Climbing back up on the bed over his captive, he pulled the younger man's legs up, propping his ankles on his shoulders as he angled his cock at the tight ass presented to him.

"Is this what you wanted to get to, baby?"

Norman shook his head, closing his eyes. "No… don't be Sean… not while I'm like this. Be fucking-"

He was cut off by a strong hand gripping his jaw, crushing his cheeks in. "Don't you fucking tell me what I can and cannot do, cockslut." Norman groaned loudly, his whole body shuddering at the strong words and tone in the powerful voice. Of icourse/i Sean would know what he wanted. He had brought the rope. They both knew this game well.

The hand around his face moved down, gripping the pale neck as his other hand moved to line his cock up. Thrusting forward slightly, Norman hissed as just the head of Sean's cock popped past the ring of muscle. The hand around his throat massaged the muscle, moving down to rest on his clavicle. "I'm going to take it, Norman," Sean breathed. "Fuck your ass raw. You won't be able to sit for a week."

Norman yelped as Sean thrust his hips forward violently, sending a shockwave of pleasure and pain coursing through his body. "I should have brought the ballgag and blindfold too. Can't have the neighbors breaking up the party before we even get started. I know how fucking loud you get screaming for my cock. It's like you fucking live for this," Sean groaned as he slowly started to move his hips, getting used to the tight feeling around his cock. Truth be told, he had to calm his heart and his cock before he lost his load far too early. Having Norman this compliant under him always did him in. "So what you need to do is hold in your screams. Got it, cockslut?"

Norman just nodded, his eyes heavily lidded with desire as he stared at the man above him, watching his lips move as he spoke. The hand around his clavicle moving back up to his neck startled him into more of an awareness. "I said got it?"

Norman choked out the words, "Yes… yes sir. No loud screaming."

Sean nodded, taking his hand back and adjusting them on the long, thin legs on his shoulders as he pushed his cock all the way in. Closing his eyes to the pleasure, he adjusted his body on the mattress and against the backs of the strong thighs before starting a punishing rhythm, pounding into Norman's open and waiting ass.

Norman's hands white knuckled the rope his hands were tied with, trying to meet each of Sean's thrusts but they were too powerful and too quick. His body twitched and danced on the mattress, a loud moan escaping his lips each time the punishing cock inside him brushed over his prostate.

Sean grunted above him, "Thought I fucking told you about that."

Norman groaned again as he felt the man above him pull out. A mild string of panic coursed through his veins until Sean flipped him, crossed his arms over themselves as he was pulled up onto his knees while his face was pushed down into the pillow. "Stifle your cries there."

The soft cotton of the pillow did mute the loud moan from Sean reentering the tight ass, fingertips digging into the taut flesh of his pale hips, pulling them back to meet his thrusts. "Fuck, do you know how you look right now? Ass up in the air, hair all over your face as your body moves with my thrusts. Only one thing you're missing now," Sean whispered as he reached down, brushing the soft brown locks out of Norman's eyes. Silently he drew a line from the side of Norman's mouth to his ear.

"Know what I want to do, my little whore?" he cooed.

Norman nodded, looking up at him sideways from the bed, his body still focusing on the pleasure of being filled instead of the words coming out of his mouth. Sean knew his lover normally didn't like to go that far. He had only been allowed to cum on Norman's skin a handful of times, two of which were by accident. His face though… that was only once and Norman had sworn never again, but Sean had thought he looked so fucking sexy it was obscene. And oh he wanted to do it again. Dreamed about it; wanked to the idea. And fuck if Norman wasn't far enough gone to agree to it.

Sean grunted. He was close. It was far too soon. He wasn't ready to give this up yet but he wasn't young enough that he could go for hours anymore and his knees were already starting to hurt. He was certain that Norman was going to make him give him a massage later for tying him up even though he had asked for it. Slowly he ran his hands up the strong back, rubbing at the tired shoulder muscles there. The warm groan at his gesture really made him want to lose the fascade of the dominating boyfriend but he knew it was what Norman wanted and he did love to spoil his Norman.

Instead, he pushed his hips forward, putting Norman's shoulder into the pillow as he fucked into him deep and hard. Small cries were muffled by the cotton of the pillow case as Sean purposely drug his cock along Norman's prostate with every stroke, loving to watch as the muscles rippled in the body beneath him with each pass.

Sean felt his balls tighten up beneath his body as his stomach and thighs trembled. Quickly, he pulled out, flipping Norman over onto his back again, and straddled his chest. Taking his cock into his hand, Sean stroked it furiously, leaning against his other hand propped against the wall behind the bed. "What do you want cumslut?"

Norman licked his lips, flexing his arm muscles against his bindings. "I want your cum," he mumbled, eyes never leaving the head of the cock in front of him.

Sean groaned. That would have been good enough, but he wanted to hear it. "Where do you want it?"

Norman's heated gaze flicked up, a flicker of defiance in his stare as he said, louder, "On my fucking face, Flanery. Cum on my face."

That was all it took. Sean's body pulsed as spurts of hot pearlescent cum shot out of his body, mostly landing on Norman's lips and alongside his nose. He chuckled softly as a line landed in his hair. His body quivered as it came down from orgasm. Resting both hands on the wall in front of him, Sean's sated gaze never left his lover's now soiled face. "Hate you, Sean," Norman mumbled between cum-soaked lips.

"Fuck, don't say anything," he said, reaching back on the foot of the bed where he had dropped the camera. Picking it up, he returned to his position. Holding the camera in front of him, he said, "Ok, say that again."

His dying cock twitched when instead of saying anything, Norman slowly and sensually licked his lips, opening his mouth to show the white cum inside before closing and swallowing. "Fucking hell, Reedenstein."

Norman bucked up against him, reminding him of exactly iwhy/i he was still playing along in this game. Sean smiled and winked before shimmying down his still tied up body. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, love. Always save the best for last," he hummed as he bent down, licked a slow streak up the underside of Norman's cock.

"Holy ifuck/i, Sean," Norman moaned, watching through his hooded eyes.

"That's the screaming I was talking about, babe. Watch it, seriously. I don't want to explain to the cops that I was sucking your cock and not killing you."

Norman bit his lip as Sean ducked his head again, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and through the slit. His right hand came to massage just under his balls, taking the pre-cum and lube from his ass and using it to massage his balls. Norman's body tensed as his balls nearly pulsed in the strong hand. He was so close. His stomach muscles fluttered as a warm hand ran up his body, fingers evilly pinching on an overly sensitive nipple as wet lips descended down the shaft of his cock.

Norman released with a loud scream; his arms pulled tightly on the rope as his body nearly caved in on itself. Sean groaned as his mouth was filled, swallowing it down dutifully. A litany of curse words filled the room as Norman's body sank back down onto the mattress, instantly boneless. Sean kissed his way back up, releasing Norman's wrists from the rope before kissing his lover, sharing their cum between them.

With a sated sigh, Sean rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, grinning like a fool. From beside him, Norman mumbled quietly, "I can't believe I let you cum on my face." Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, he wiped as best he could, still completely missing the streak that landed in his hair.

"You look fucking sexy covered in my spunk, I can't help it. Plus now I've marked you. You're my bitch now," Sean grinned, rolling over onto his side to watch his lover struggle.

"Great, so it's like the equivalent of pissing on me. Thanks, sweetheart. Love you too," he bitched.

Sean just shook his head. "Nah, I'm not into watersports," he laughed, finally taking the tissue from the younger man and getting rid of the spunk in his hair before throwing the tissue off the bed and onto the floor. Pulling Norman towards him, he tucked their bodies together, running his hand down the warm skin of his lover's back. "Love you, Norman. Seriously."

Norman smiled and closed his eyes, burrowing into the warmth that was his Sean. "Love you too, Sean. Pain in my ass. Literally."

Sean chuckled as he closed his eyes, holding his lover even closer as he drifted off to sleep, the whirring sound of the camera still working in the background the only noise in the room.


End file.
